Self-aggrandizement
by Orannis
Summary: A new war has started and the Gundam boys must fight an enemy they never expected. YAOI 1x2 3x4 5xZechs The ratings just in case.
1. Default Chapter

Self-aggrandizement  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I just minipulate their lives for my own entertainment.  
  
~~Quatra~~  
  
Quatra sighed as he read the last reply. They only confirmed what he already knew. They were coming. He hadn't wanted to have to call them in, but things were getting out of hand. No matter what he did Relena persisted. Her newfound passion for power equaling her previous passion for peace, making her damn hard to stop. And now the others were involved, for whatever reason they had all agreed to come. He could guess why Trowa was coming because of their close relationship and his reply. The others weren't as easy to guess, although he did have a few ideas. Trowa, it seemed, was coming for two reasons. One, hefelt he owed it to the other pilots to show up. He would be labeling their previous battles as pointless if he let eveil take over now. Second, was him-self. Trowa persisted in over-protecting him, evrnthough they all knew he was just as strong and able as the rest of them. Still though it would be nice to have Trowa around again. After the Mariemaia war Trowa had left to assure Catherine he was alive and well. At her urging he had agreed to stay wawhile. Awhile had turned into a year and a half. Granted Trowa did visit often but still, scattered weeklong trips weren't the same as when hea and Trowa had lived together befor Mariemaia.  
  
  
~~Wufei~~  
  
"Mr. Chang, the mail's here."  
Closing the book he had been translating, Wufei received the mail happily. After the war he had bought this house in the mountains and stared working for the various national history museums. He translated and deciphered the anciect texts they sent him. He enjoyed the peaceful solitude and slow-pace work after the now-or-never atmosphere during the war. The only problem was that the climb up the mountain was rough and the local mailman refused to make it more than once a week. Making it alll the more appreciated when he got it. Sifting through it he separated it in to three piles, bills, paychecks, and other. After briefly noticing that the bill pile was smaller than usual (the phone people must have finally given up) he turned to the "other" pile. This pile usually consisted of the newest documents from the various museums. Today though, he found a letter from Quatra between two larger packages. He opened it with a smile, the boy was probably planning a runion of sorts. His hand fell to his sides, fists clenching as he read the contents. Eyes blazing with cold fury he hurled his galss across the room, not noticing the gashes his nails had dug into his hands.   
How many people had died, how many people had he killed during the wars, fighting for her beliefs?! Fighting for the peace she had promised to uphold. How many people would now die opposing her? How many peole would even fight "Queen Relina"? More importantly, when it was over, how many people would still believe that absolute peace is possible?  
  
~~Duo~~  
  
The neatly written paper fell from his grasp as he was assualted by memories of the past wars. He thought of Wufei after his colony self-destruceted, remembered Wufei's face when he killed Trieze. He thought about Trowa losing his memory fighting an anguish crazed Quatra and how upset Quatra had been when he realized Trow didn't remember him. But most vividly, he remembered the bloody pile that was Heero's body after he self-destructed, still saw an unconscious Heero being carried out of Mariemaia's base. Dammit! They had done all that, gone through all that for peace. And now they were being asked to do it again by the very person who was supposed to want to keep the peace, Relena. Damn I wish Heero had killed her that time at the docks.  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
Trowa sighed. When he had seen his lovers handwriting on the envelope he had been expecting another letter from Quatra asking when he was planning to visit again. He had never sustpected a notice of another war. He wondered who it was this time. Maybe another one of Treize's bastards come to pick up where mariemaia left off. I wonder why Quatra didn't say who it was.   
"Trowa? What's that?"  
He handed her the letter as he began to pack a small bag.  
"I suppose you're going."  
"Yes."  
" Well, good luck. Try not to get killed okay?"  
"A smile briefly crossed Trowa's features. "Sure thing."  
  
~~Heero~~  
  
Only one thought crossed Heero Yuy's mind as he grabbed the gun he had used to threaten a peace loving Relena all those years ago. The same bullets he had been unable to fire all those years ago were still in the clip he loaded.  
"I will kill her this time." 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I just enjoy fucking up their lives.  
  
  
  
I apologize ahead of time for any OOC contained in this chapter. It wasn't intentional.  
  
Warning: I did make Katherine seem like something of an overprotective bitch. Sorry!  
  
And now, on with the show.  
  
The meeting  
  
The meeting place set up by Quatre was one of the older Winner houses. With only one bedroom, a kitchen, and living room it was definitely the smallest. Built for Quatre alone it was meant as a retreat from a house full of sisters. It also doubled nicely as a safe house. Inside Quatre's bedroom Trowa and he were going over some data. "So it really is Relina behind all this" Trowa said.  
  
Quatre nodded mouth tightening at the mention of the girls name, "yes, I would have said so in the letter, but she hasn't publicly declared war yet and I thought it better not to worry Katherine.  
  
Trowa smiled slightly, "you know me well."  
  
"Even Heero would have known you'd show the letter to Katherine, and even if you hadn't she would have found a way to get it."  
  
Trowa smirked again "She is a bit protective"  
  
"A bit! I practically had to swear on oath we weren't going to do anything illegal every time you came to visit!"  
  
Trowa wrapped and arm around Quatre amused at his frustration, " not everytime."  
  
Quatre returned the embrace " well she did ask to know well she did ask to know exactly what we were going to do"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have wed quite so many details" Trowa said both of them smiling at the memory.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_FLASHBACK-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
"What do you mean your leaving again?" Katherine asked as she watched Trowa pack. "You just got back."  
  
I've been here a month, Katherine, and I told you I'd be traveling a lot when I agreed to live here."  
  
"Well, tell me where you're going at least"  
  
Trowa grabbed his bag and began to walk away as he answered, " to visit Quatre."  
  
"Again! What do you two do that requires so much time?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said walking up to the waiting blond and kissing him softly.  
  
"Ask me what" Quatre asked, noticing how tense his lover was.  
  
"I want to know exactly what you two are going to do."  
  
Quatre sighed, not this again every time it was the same what are you doing, where will you be, what day will you be back. Screw it; the girl obviously wanted the truth so why not tell her. Besides he thought, a rather evil smile crossing his face her reaction might be fun. "You really want to know?"  
  
A sharp nod was her only response  
  
"Well first we're going too.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-MINUTES LATER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
Katherine shook her head dazedly.  
  
"Until next time then, good evening" Quatre said, walking off with an impatient Trowa. "By the way" he said looking back, "don't call us on the shuttle, we'll be very busy in the boys room"  
  
Trowa's eyes grew round. In the bathroom!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-PRESENT DAY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
"As I recall we sat politely in our seats the whole trip. "Trowa said head lowering to Quatre's.  
  
"That part was for shock value only."  
  
"Well what about number six then?" he asked, brushing his lips against the others  
  
"Number six?" his mind was clouding with passion.  
  
"Mhm" Trowa whispered something in the boy's ear "we never did try it"  
  
Quatre blushed as he remembered what he had told Katherine "you don't really wan." all thoughts were lost as Trowa kissed him roughly. His arms encircled the boy's waist as Trowa's hands tangled themselves in his hair. Their lips grinded together again and again, tongues dueling for dominance, as their hands wandered, pulling up shirts to caress heated skin. Any thoughts of war and strategy were forgotten as they became lost in each other, seeking the pleasure found only in each other's arms.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Your sure this is the right place Wufei?" Duo asked as they drove up to the small house.  
  
"Positive Duo, he had it built himself. It was meant as a retreat from his sisters"  
  
"And it just happens to be in the middle of a colony nobody visits, built inside an artificial desert nobody in their right mind would cross?"  
  
"Neither he nor I ever claimed that was all it would be used for."  
  
Duo smirked walking up to the door "He took the, "if they don't ask, why tell them" standpoint then"  
  
Wufei returned the smile, opening the door, " Why tell them more than they need to know? People are more easily fooled when kept ignorant."  
  
Their discussion was interrupted by a low whine coming from the direction of the bedroom. "I guess that means Quatre and Trowa kept busy. Whacha wanna do until their available for discussion?"  
  
"I had planned to do some research on Relina later tonight, but I think now is a better time."  
  
"Quatre probably has all the information you could ever want already collected and filed away neatly in a little box."  
  
"Yes, but I don't see us getting to it anytime soon. Besides, Quatre has studied those files night and day no doubt. It is likely that he has overlooked something we might more easily spot. I would also like to look at the social customs of the places she has visited. Something she's seen has made her want power and we may be able to guess her plans if we what magnitude of power she longs for."  
  
"How do you plan to find out everyplace she's visited this past year? Everyday she's somewhere else, it's impossible to keep track of."  
  
"I've been receiving monthly reports on her movements. Before I left I compiled a list of countries to research."  
  
"Why did you want to get reports, I mean it's the preventers job to stop wars not ours. We just fight in them."  
  
"It goes against my nature to let someone else take care of something I feel strongly. Another war is one of those things."  
  
"I see what you mean, I certainly didn't want another war."  
  
"None of us did."  
  
The two boys swung around startled. "Heero! Your la.."Duo was startled into silence when he saw Heero's companion. Though the sight of Heero in tight jeans and t-shirt might have contributed.  
  
"Zech's" Wufei said clearly surprised, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told him we were meeting," Heero said his voice deliberate, "but not why. I though we should do that together."  
  
Wufei, who was still staring a Zech's, missed the implications of those words, but Duo understood. Heero thought Zech's should know, but was letting the others decide for themselves. If they agreed Zech's could be told, if not they could send him away, none the wiser. "That's all well and good but you could still have warned us."  
  
"What fun would that be?" Heero asked glancing around "where are Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
"In the bedroom" Duo said, unfazed by Heero's joke. He had learned long ago that the Japanese boy possessed a sense of humor. It just usually came out a bit warped. "Been there since before we got here."  
  
"I guess it'll be awhile then." Heero smirked heading out the door again. "I could use some help with the equipment Quatre requested"  
  
"Sure thing Heero" Duo said running after him, "Oh and Wufei? Could you fix some food, I'm starving!"  
  
Wufei stood up, shaking his head. That boy was always hungry.  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
Wufei glared at the arrogant man beside him, refusing to answer as he began to prepare a stew.  
  
"I take it you aren't much of one for conversation?"  
  
"Hn" Wufei said, stealing Heero's conversation killer. He was in no mood to talk to a questionable guest.  
  
Zech's sighed, he recognized the noise. It was one of the few responses he had managed to get out of Heero concerning this meeting. Wufei obviously wasn't willing to talk either. 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I just in enjoy playing God and screwing with their lives.  
  
Dorothy is a bit OOC but it was necessary for the story so I apologize for her and another OOC characters.  
  
Warning: There has been a change in the pairings in this story. It is now Wufei and Zechs instead of Wufei and Sally. Relena and Dorothy is hinted at but I don't plan on going into detail. I apologize to any readers who don't like this pairings.  
  
And now, on with the story...  
  
  
Explanations  
  
  
"So we think Relena plans to declare war at this conference." Duo said leaning over Heero to look at the computer screen. "And you want to take her out before she can."  
"Correct, I can position myself here," Heero pointed to a large building positioned diagonally from the meeting point, "kill Relena, and escape down the back side of the building before I'm caught."  
"What about security? You don't really think they're going to ignore it as a risk do you?" Duo asked.  
"Securitys only a problem if I'm seen"  
Duo sighed, " And you don't plan on being caught, right Heero"  
Heero grinned slightly, " Right "  
Duo shook his head, " You know Heero, this attitude would be understandable if you had never been caught, but when you consider that I've seen you caught more than once it's a bit egotistical."  
" Not when you consider that the only times I've been caught have been the times I was with you."  
An insulted Duo was about to reply when a startled gasp cut him off; "Heero, Duo! When did you get here?"   
Duo and Heero turned, both smirking at the sight of Quatre, closely followed by a shirtless Trowa, staring at them. "And where's Wufei?"  
"We got here this afternoon and Wufei's outside keeping Zechs company. Apparently it was "unjust of Heero" to invite Zechs here and then demand he wait outside. Me?, I think Wufei wanted an excuse to talk to him."  
Quatre laughed at that thought then stopped in confusion, " Why did Heero invite Zechs over and then make him wait outside?"  
Duo explained quickly, "Heero invited Zechs over because he felt he should know what was going on, but he wasn't sure if we would feel the same so he didn't tell him anything, he just brought him here. Unfortunately you guys were occupied when he arrived and we couldn't do anything. Predictably, Mr. Perfect solider here couldn't take it and "asked" Zechs to leave so that we could discuss strategy."  
"Judging from the mess in here" he gestured towards the pile of printouts on the table, "They must have been outside a while. You should invite them in," here he paused and glanced at Trowa, receiving a nod he continued," and inform him of the current state of things."  
"Sure thing Cat, just a sec." standing, he opened the window and yelled, "Wufei, Zechs you can come in now! Quatre and Trowa are finished with their research and managed to convince Heero to let you in!"  
Trowa glared at the boys reference to their activities, Quatre just sighed.  
Heero chuckled at the exchange and turned to straighten the printouts on the table. His movements were followed by three surprised gazes. They all knew he wasn't emotionless like everyone thought, but still, it was rare to hear the stoic man chuckle.  
Zechs walked in and looked around. Seeing that everyone was there he sat down, " So teachers, do I get to find out what this fieldtrip is all about?"  
Quatre stepped forward to answer but was cut off by Heero, "We are planning how to assassinate Relena."  
Zechs froze, then stood and left his only words, uttered as he left, chilled the room "You can expect opposition."  
Quatre sighed, "Always the soldier."  
Heero glared, "Meaning?"  
"It means you've got no tact Heero," Duo said cheerfully, a broad grin on his face. "You shouldn't tell a guy your going to kill his sister without explaining why. It always ends in an ass kicking." His face grew contemplative, " Usaually the guy doing the telling gets his ass kicked, but somtimes it's the person being told." He shrugged, "it really depends on whether or not they're talking during the fight, i-" He was cut off by Quatre  
"You should try explaining before he leaves. Our lives would be easier, and longer, without him as an enemy."  
Heero acknowledged this with a nod, and headed towards the door already planning his response in his head.  
"Maybe Wufei should do it" Duo said, stopping Heero, "Zechs might listen better."  
Wufei looked confused " Why me? It's Yuy's problem"  
"That's exactly why he can't. Zechs would think he was lying."  
"Then why not Quatre? If anyone would know what to say it's him." Wufei asked, clearly not wanting the mission.  
Duo shook his head, "Zechs knows Quatre is an strategist, he wouldn't trust Quatre not to say only what was necessary to convince him."  
"And yet he would beleive me?" Wufei said cynically   
" I think so" Duo answered clearly serious.  
"Why?"  
" Because your not the type to cater to anyone. You don't want him as an enemy, so you'll explain what's going on, but you don't need him as an ally either so you won't bend over backwards telling lies or half-truths to make him see it your way. Whatever you say will be the truth."  
"Why would he beleive me truthfull when he considers you liars" Wufei said, obviously doubtful.  
"Well think about it, Quatre's a strategist and therefore not the most trustworthy in wartimes, Trowa's silent and Zechs doesn't know much about him, Heero just threw any credibility he had out the window and I don't think I could tell him that his own sister has started a war" Duo said, clearly meaning everything he said.  
Wufei shook his head, defeated, "Very well Duo, I still doubt your assumptions but if it takes my explaining things to get you to cheer up, please excuse me."  
Grinning, Duo stepped out from in front of the door "Whatever it takes Wu-man."  
Wufei glared at the boy for the name as he left.   
"Guess he doesn't like the name. I'll have to come up with something else." Duo said still grinning.  
  
Once outside Wufei quickly spotted the figure at the end of the yard. He began to walk over, hoping to catch him before he reached the vehicle.   
Realizing he probably wouldn't make it Wufei called the boys name hoping he would stop but not really thinking he would.  
"What do you want Wufei? Come to prevent me from ruining your plans?"   
"I came only to deliver the explination Heero left out."  
"But everyone knows that explanations are the best form of restraint." A familiar voice called out, "They can be twisted to fit each person, making them stay, keeping them blissfully unaware that you are using them."   
" Wise words from one such as you Dorothy." Wufei said without turning, the tone telling him who it was more than the voice. That sarcastic, mocking voice had followed them throughout the wars, scorning their efforts at peace even as she sought the same thing. "But perhaps you know from expierience," He gave her a bored looked, " That is how Relena caught you is it not? Captivating you with pretty words, showering you with false praise, easing any doubts with explanations."  
Dorothys eyes burned with rage and hurt, " You know not of what you speak Dragon! Miss Relena does what she must and I'll not listen to you call her deceitful or disloyal."   
" My sister has proven herself to be neither loyal nor truthfull" Zechs broke in, slightly startled at Wufei's allusion. " What proof have you of the contrary?"  
Dorothy stared at him coldly, " I need no proof. My faith in Miss Relena is unswerving."   
" What proof do you have to show that your loyalty is deserved? " Wufei questioned  
" That will be proven with the out come of this war." Dorothy said, sneering at them. " Which is also my reason for being here. I have a message from Miss Relena for all of you."  
"Very well" Wufei answered realizing what she wanted "But give me a moment to prepare them. I would hate to see you die before delivering your message" Wufei said heading back towards the house, "Afterwords though I promise nothing"  
Dorothy paled slightly at the threat but held her ground, this was for Miss Relena after all. Zechs noticed the change in palor and smirked in response, perhaps he would wait after all, why give up the chance to see Dorothy squirm? Still grining at that thought he grabbed Dorothy and followed Wufei do the door stopping there to wait 'till he was ready. This would be most interesting indeed. 


	4. The Message

Self-aggrandizement  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
-...- Indicates what Duo is reading  
  
The Message-  
  
Wufei left the chuckling Zechs at the door and entered the house, immediately coming under the scrutiny of four curious gazes. Seeing him alone and obviously angry they all sagged slightly, assuming he had been unable to convince Zechs and that they had a new enemy.   
"What happened 'fei?," Duo asked wondering what, exactly, Zechs said or done, "You look extremely pissed."  
His answer was little more than a growl, "Dorothy's here."  
Trowa's previously blank expression turned angry at the mention of Dorothy, Quatre still had a scar from his fight with her in the first war. "What does she want here?"  
Quatre laid a calming hand on his shoulder knowing exactly what he was thinking, "Cool down, we can't afford to scare her away if she wants to help, and getting angry certainly won't help if she's dangerous."  
Trying to calm himself down as well, Wufei took a deep breath and said in a more human voice, "She says she's here under a truce to deliver a message from Relena."  
"You don't seem to believe it."Quatre said, "You think it's a trap?"   
Wufei nodded, "I've been keeping up on Relena and everywhere she is Dorothy is. If Relena needs information, she sends Dorothy in to find it, if she needs to convince someone of the worthiness of an issue she uses Dorothy to find a weakness to be played against them. She's turned Dorothy into an over grown lapdog. She'd do anything for Relena's approval and praise."  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "A suicide mission?"  
Wufei nodded hesitantly after a moment's thought, "If Relena asked her I believe she would."  
"Then we should take all precautions, I want everybody armed."Quatre said the strategist in him taking over. "I've got guns for anyone who needs one."  
"Thanks, Q-man, but I'm covered," Duo said smirking as he pulled a knife out of his boot.  
Heero answered the question by removing a gun from one of the boxes they had brought in. Trowa and Wufei both said they needed weapons though and retreated to the bedroom to get them, Trowa putting his shirt on in the process.  
"You sure you can use that?" Heero asked glancing dubiously at the knife in Duo's hand.  
"You sure you can handle that gun Heero?" Duo asked sweetly in response.  
"Hn"  
"Still Mr. Personality I see."  
Their conversation was cut short as the others returned.  
Quatre took a moment to think then clicking the safety off his gun he began to wrap out orders, "Trowa, I want you by that window," He pointed to the left front window, "Watch for reinforcements, don't make it obvious if you see them though we'll need the element of surprise if they attack. Wufei you're there," He gestured towards a couch that separated the sitting room from the kitchen, make sure she doesn't try anything. Heero, you'll guard the door after she comes in."  
As he had been talking they all moved to their appointed positions without complaint knowing his strategy was well thought out. Trowa's observant eyes would catch any motion outside and his impassive face would show nothing about anything he saw. Wufei's position give Heero a way to communicate anything he might notice to the other pilots without words and Heero's strength would allow him to stop Dorothy should she try to escape. It was well mapped out only one thing was missing.  
"What about me, where am I gonna be?" Duo asked, glancing curiously at him.  
"I want you to wait in the bedroom, it'll probably prove unnecessary but it's better to be safe than sorry."  
"Okay, Cat, whatever you say." Duo said shrugging he may not understand them sometimes but Quatre always had his reasons and he wasn't about to question the boy now.  
"And you?" Heero asked as confused as Duo.  
"I", Quatre said smiling and tucking away his gun as he sat in a chair to the left of Wufei's couch, "am going to play the ever polite, would-never-hurt-a-fly-host everyone believes me to be."  
"Hn, only a fool would believe you harmless."  
"Now Heero, you shouldn't insult our guest like that." Quatre said with mock severity  
"I'd say it's the fool who's insulted in that comparison, but perhaps we should let her in and see." Wufei broke in impatient for the meeting to begin.  
"I think that's a brilliant idea Wufei, after all I'd hate to unjustly insult a fool."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Outside (during the end of the above conversation)   
  
Zech's watched, as Dorothy grew, in turns, increasingly agitated or eerily calm. During an agitated moment she began pacing and muttering to herself one hand constantly straying to the left-side seam in her skirt as if for reassurance. "What's taking them so long? What are they planning? Not that it matters of course; I've got my orders. But still..." Once again her hand strayed to the seam but had barely touched it when she jerked her hand away as if shocked. Only Zech's close observation allowed him to note the small slash of crimson on her finger before she wiped it away under the pretence of scratching her arm. Curious he looked at her seam once again and was startled to note a quick glint of metal before she turned and paced the other way. He stepped forward to confront her, but was cut off by Heero who had opened the door, "Come in."   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Waiting until Dorothy was entering Zechs tried to think of a way to tell Heero about the metal in Dorothy's skirt without her knowledge knowing it would not been seen under the soft lighting in the cabin. He caught Heero's eyes then looked purposefully at Dorothy's skirt, and then making sure her back was turned, made a slight stabbing motion with his hand. He continued this until Heero's eyes lit with understanding and the boy gave an almost imperceptible nod before returning his gaze to the others. Satisfied that he had done his part Zechs looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be set in a specific place, not wanting to disrupt their strategy, yet not sure where to go he looked at the person most likely to have set this up-Quatre. He was not disappointed.  
Having felt someone's eyes on him, Quatre looked away from his close scrutiny of Dorothy and met Zech's questioning gaze. Smiling slightly, he gestured towards the kitchen table then made to turn back to Dorothy only to be caught by Heero's gaze. Reading warning there, he followed to boys gaze to Dorothy's skirt. Confused he looked back at Heero, who after checking that Dorothy was still turned around looking at the rest of the cabin copied Zech's stabbing motions. Realization dawned on him and he glanced at the others to tell Heero to inform them of the possible threat then turned to Dorothy to play his part as the gracious and oblivious host.  
"I'm terribly sorry we kept you waiting so long Dorothy, it took some time to convince the others that you weren't here on some suicide mission." He said smiling politely.  
Dorothy was confused. She couldn't match this polite, trusting boy, to the quick-witted strategist who had out thought her in the first war. Surely peace hadn't changed him that much. "I thank you for the trust, and assure you it's well placed as I come in peace on this visit, but I can't help wonder at the wisdom of giving it away so easily. You can't always be sure of your friends in war time." Was he just playing with her?  
Her statement seemed to hit a sore spot with Quatre, "I am sick of constantly being told that I can't trust long-time friends simply because there's a war. Such distrust invades the mind a twists ones perspective until they see every mundane action as a threat." He said fists clenching on the chair's arms.  
"You speak as if from experience." Dorothy said, startled by his ferocity.  
"I recently made the mistake of not trusting a friend on the word of another. It turned out that I trusted the wrong man. I do not plan to repeat the mistake."   
So, Dorothy thought, something has happened since the war to change him, but what could have been that bad? She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Duo anywhere. Surely Quatre hadn't... But then, Quatre had said it was a friend... "But I am not a friend am I? I work for Miss Relena and though I come in peace on this mission, I may not on the next" Dorothy said.  
"You are of course correct. I shall try to remember your wise words upon our next meeting. But for now I shall trust you. Now I was told you came with a message and would no doubt like to deliver it so please proceed."  
"Forgive me for being rude, but I was told to deliver the message to all of the pilots."  
"We are all here." Quatre said in a subdued voice, eyes darkening with something akin regret, "you may proceed."  
"Once again I beg your forgiveness, but I do not see Duo Maxwell." She looked around as if to assure herself she had not simply overlooked him, "Is he not in attendance?"  
Quatre once again clenched his hands and took a somewhat ragged breath, "I mentioned early that I made the mistake of trusting the wrong man, Duo paid the unfortunate consequences of my folly." He closed his eyes as if in pain. "Now please, deliver your message."  
Dorothy was shocked at this hint to Duo's end, but elated to have figured out the cause for the change in him. Faking shame at having caused him pain, she obediently turned so that she more or less faced them all. Did they really have to spread out so damn much? "You all know Miss Relena plans to declare war soon, that much was made obvious by this meeting and Wufei's reception of me." She paused to glare at him for a moment, "What you do not know are Miss Relena's motives. She wishes to be given a chance to explain them to you in a meeting at the Sanq Kingdom two days hence. You will be treated with all politeness and allowed to leave no matter what the outcome of the meeting. If you agree I am too take your answer back then return in two days to escort you there."  
"And, for arguments sake, if we do not agree to this meeting?" Quatre asked having recovered his self-control slightly, although his self-loathing still rang clear in his voice.  
"Then I am to try to convince you otherwise." Dorothy said, recalling the reason for her hidden blade.  
"And if you fail?"  
"Then I return to Miss Relena and inform her of your decision." And your deaths.  
Quatre nodded, "Then you may inform Miss Relena that we will meet her in two days."  
"Then I shall be on my way. At what time should I return to escort you?"  
"Noon shall be fine Dorothy, but before you leave, do allow Heero to relieve you of that knife in your skirt, it must be terribly uncomfortable." He smiled as her face paled. He knew he should have let her leave with it but couldn't bear to be thought a total idiot.  
Dorothy nodded as she handed the knife to Heero with shaky hands, perhaps she underestimated him, but then she looked back and saw him watching her with worry and concern and changed her mind. One of the others had undoubtedly noticed it and informed him. There was no way he had noticed it himself, Duo's death had made him too trusting.   
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Inside the Bedroom (at the same time as above conversation)  
  
Duo paced around the room impatiently, he had tried listening to the conversation at the door but it was too thick. Shows how loud Cat and Tro' were being if I heard them from the sitting room he thought with a smirk. Looking around for a chair he spotted one next to a small coffee table on the far wall, complete with computer, stereo, lamp, and small T.V. Duo shook his head; trust Quatre to have the world's largest coffee table complete with every possible accessory in the bedroom of his summer retreat cabin. Walking over he saw a slim book with a yellow sticky note on it sitting on the table. Curious he picked up the book and read the note, -Remember to return to Heero-. Still more curious, after all when did Heero ever forget something, he opened it to the middle page, half expecting it to be Heero's diary. He was disappointed, however to discover that it was nothing more than an ordinary book. Shaking his head at his own foolishness he sat down and flipped the book over, finding the summary he had expected he read it: -Childhood friends Odin and Max risk everything on a quest to save their town from an unknown tyrant. But what will happen when feelings of friendship turn to love? Will their newly discovered feelings be strong enough to withstand the pains of betrayal? -  
Intrigued despite himself, Duo opened the book and began to read, in his hurry though, he failed to notice the author's name. A name that would have greatly interested him.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Back in the sitting room  
  
Quatre smirked at the surprised gazes that met his eyes when Dorothy had gone, well Heero looked more amused than surprised but then it took a lot to surprise him, "Do you think Duo will be to terribly made at me for killing him off?"  
Wufei smirked, "He's gonna throw a fit."  
Trowa nodded, "He'll hate it all right."  
"You should probably watch out for that knife of his"  
Trowa agreed, enjoying the sight of Quatre's pale face "He looked pretty good with it."  
"We'd hate to see you loose a limb."  
Quatre paled further under their continued predictions of violence.   
Heero took pity on the boy and interrupted the others, "He'll love it."  
They all stared at him, startled, "What are you talking about Yuy, Duo hates being left of missions and being dead he can't exactly come to the meeting." Wufei said.  
Heero just shook his head, "Think about it, everyone now thinks Duo's dead, that means he can go anywhere at anytime without worrying about being missed. Which means, while we're chatting with Relena Duo can be searching the mansion for any interesting bits of data and when Relena either a) tries to capture us or b) tries to kill us, Duo will be there to help out."  
"So in reality," Wufei broke in now grinning himself, "Duo will be out having all kinds of fun playing spy while we're stuck listening to Relena try to convince us that she really does mean well."  
Quatre shook his head regretfully, "I should have killed myself off and let Duo play the diplomat while I had fun."  
"Speaking of Duo, we should bring him out." Trowa said, thinking that the braided boy was probably bouncing off the walls with curiosity about what was going on.  
"I'll get him," Heero said standing and walking the way, "Maybe one of you should talk to Zechs though, he seems rather upset."  
Quatre looked towards the kitchen rather startled at the sight of a furious Zechs staring at his clenched fists, "I'll take care of him."  
Satisfied on that score, Heero headed towards Duo. Not bothering to knock he opened the door loudly, startling Duo out of the book he had been reading, the distance preventing him from recognizing it. "Come on Duo, she's gone."  
Duo pouted, "Already, this book was really good." He lay it down regretfully, "Ah, well, there's always later. What'd I miss?"  
Heero smirked, "Not much, Dorothy was hiding a knife which Zechs told us about, Relena invited us to a "peaceful" meeting to discuss her motives, Zechs discovered our reasons for wanting to kill Relena and is more than slightly pissed and, oh yeh, apparently Quatre thought you were a traitor and murdered you, so I do hope you rest in peace."  
Duo smiled, "Poor Zechs, tha-QUATRE WHAT!?  
Laughing at the delayed reaction Heero turned to leave unprepared for the site that met his eyes.  
Furious at the callous way Heero had treated his recent death and then ignored him Duo followed him out only to have his anger evaporate at the site that met his eyes. Falling to his knees, he managed to choke out a question between rounds of laughter, "Wh-what, hahaha, H-ha-happened, hahaha, out here? hahaha! God Quatre, what'd you do, insult Relena in front of him? haha"  
Quatre just picked himself up off the floor and glared at him, his rapidly blackening eye promising revenge. On Zechs and Duo. 


	5. Enter the Bitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Do make sure you read the type between or under the scene divisions. You might get confused if you don't.  
  
And now, on with the story…  
  
Enter the Bitch-  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Quatre shook his head regretfully, "I should have killed myself off and let Duo play the diplomat while I had fun."  
"Speaking of Duo, we should bring him out." Trowa said, thinking that the braided boy was probably bouncing off the walls with curiosity about what was going on.  
"I'll get him," Heero said standing and walking the way, "Maybe one of you should talk to Zechs though, he seems rather upset."  
Quatre looked towards the kitchen rather startled at the sight of a furious Zechs staring at his clenched fists, "I'll take care of him." He walked over and stood in front of him, wondering what to say. He was startled when Zechs stood up and made towards the door. Startled he put out an arm to stop him. "Where are you going?"   
Zechs turned his head to look at him, "Out."  
Quatre knew he should let the man be alone for awhile before he asked him for a decision, but knowing that Dorothy might still be prowling around he had to be sure he was a friend before he let him out of their sight, they couldn't afford to become victims of a trap, or misplaced suspicion, this early in the game. "Why?"  
"To think." He tried to walk forward but Quatre's grip remained strong. "Let me go." The words were accented by forceful pulls on his arm in an attempt to free him-self.  
Seeing the growing anger in Zechs' eyes Quatre knew he was pushing the envelope, but he had to know. His story of Duo's death may have been amusing, but the situation was all too common in wartime. He had seen how not trusting a member of the group could put added stress on missions, and once they got to Relena's their wouldn't be time to test his loyalty, they had to know now. "Not until I know whose side you plan to fight on."  
Zech's anger overflowed, all he wanted was to get away from this place for awhile and think, god, he had just heard he would have to at least imprison, probably kill his sister and this little boy wanted to know who he was going to fight with. "Please let me go now."  
Quatre forced himself to keep his grip, he could see the hurt and anger in the man's eyes and wanted nothing more than to let him go, but he couldn't, not yet. "No." Anything else he might have said disappeared as Zech's fist connected with his eye. Caught off guard he was knocked down just catching Zechs last words as he hit the floor, "I did say please."  
He watched Quatre fall, then turned and walked to the door, brushing past a pissed Trowa as if he wasn't there. Before the door closed though he heard the beginning of Duo's laughter. Thinking it was his actions that were being laughed at he stormed off the porch and towards his car, planning on driving awhile to clear his mind. In his preoccupation he didn't hear the door close again or notice the graceful man following him.  
"Where are you going?"  
Zechs turned, startled to realize someone had been following him. When he saw who it was his anger lessened a little, but it could still be seen in his eyes, prowling like an animal waiting to be released by a careless action, "What are you doing out here? I don't recall asking for company."  
Wufei shook his head in agreement, "No, you didn't, but then I don't remember asking for company after I killed Trieze either."  
"Hn."  
Wufei smiled, "That seems to be a popular noise today."  
Zechs said nothing, just stood there watching the boy, trying, but failing, to keep hold of his anger when faced with the boy's smile.   
Wufei's smile grew broader as he saw Zechs relax a little more and he took a few steps forward, bringing himself within touching distance of Zechs and placed a hand on his shoulder, remembering how human contact had helped him so much all those years ago, and waited for Zechs to speak.  
Zechs felt the rest of his anger disappear as he watched the boy walk towards him. He allowed his eyes to travel up the boys form, noting again the grace with which he moved, and finally settle his face. He had just begun to wonder what that hair would feel like when he was jerked back to reality by a hand on his shoulder. Realizing it was just Wufei's he relaxed a little but not completely, he knew this game, it was the same one he had used on Wufei. The boy was trying to use the silence to make him talk and, dammit, it was working. "Why would she want this, she was always so against violence."  
"I won't even try to speculate on what's going on inside her head." Wufei said relieved that Zechs was finally talking, any longer and he might have done something they'd both regret, although it wasn't his fault Zechs' lips looked so tempting. "All I know, and all I need to know right now, is that she wants a war and we have to stop her. If you can't deal with that then fine, but make the decision yourself, don't get angry and try to force us to make it for you. Anybody in that room will understand if you can't fight and let you leave with no loss of respect, but if you act the coward and cause trouble until we have to throw you out so you can blame your lack of action on us then any respect they have for you, any respect I have for you, will get thrown out with you." He crossed his arms and waited for Zechs to speak but seeing that he was about to deny trying to force the decision on them he broke in again. " Before you try to deny anything think about what happened in there." He jerked his head towards the building, "Why else would you punch Quatre other than to piss us off? Think about it and you'll see I'm right." With that he turned and began walking towards the house planning on leaving Zechs alone. He had reached the door when a voice directly behind him spoke.  
"You win, I'll fight."  
He turned and smiled, his faith in the man restored, "Better get ready then, I don't think Trowa's to happy with you."  
Zechs blanched a little as he remembered the angry Trowa he had passed. Somewhat hesitantly he followed Wufei into the house, fully expecting a fist to come flying towards him at any moment. He wasn't disappointed, he made it two steps, one farther than he had expected, before he found himself seated on the floor with a bloody lip, courtesy of Trowa's fist. He probably would have had a nose and eye to match if Heero hadn't stopped Trowa.  
"You're even Trowa, leave it."  
"Fine." Trowa then proceeded to walk over to the table and sit next to Quatre, glaring at Zechs the whole time.  
Seeing that Trowa was safely out of reach, Wufei offered a hand to Zechs, "Told you he wasn't happy."  
"Unhappy's a bit of an understatement don't you think?"  
Heero grinned, "Well, you did punch Quatre. Now, we were about to discuss what to do about the upcoming meeting, care to join us?"  
Zechs nodded his head and sat at the other end of the table opposite Trowa enabling Trowa and himself to continue their glaring throughout the meeting.  
Wufei, who had taken the seat beside Zechs, sighed exasperatedly at the men's antics. Not that he was complaining, with Zechs attention focused on Trowa he could watch him all he wanted without Zechs noticing. Life was indeed good.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Two Days Later  
  
  
Quatre stood on the porch surveying the scene before him. Heero, dressed in snug, faded blue jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt of dark blue, stood beside the jeep trying to get Duo, who was dressed in snug, black jeans and a deep violet shirt of the same style of Heero's, that it was perfectly safe to ride in the back under the luggage. Duo, however, stubbornly maintained that with all the equipment Heero insisted on packing there was no way he would be able to sneak away before they unloaded it, if that was, he managed to avoid being squished like a pancake by it all.   
Trowa, dressed in loose fitting tan slacks and a green turtle neck, was watching amusedly as Wufei, wearing white slacks and a black t-shirt, and Zechs, clothed in dark tan slacks, a tight navy blue shirt and knee length coat, argued over who would get to drive the convertible. Wufei insisted that Zechs would spend the whole time glaring at Trowa and drive them off the road and Zechs said that Wufei would be to busy yelling at him for something or other to concentrate and drive them into ditch somewhere.   
Quatre, deciding that they had all flirted with each other enough for one day, walked over to where Duo and Heero were. "Duo stop complaining, you know good and well that Heero isn't going to put anything heavy on you. The equipment goes around in the suitcases and the clothes on top in duffle bags so that they'll mold around and conceal you. You'll have no trouble getting out." So saying he left them to glare at each other and proceeded over to Wufei and Zechs. At a break in the yelling he stepped forward and held a set of keys towards each of them, "Since you can't decide who gets to drive the car, take the bikes." Surprised into temporary silence, Wufei and Zechs took they're keys and walked towards the motorcycles. The bikes were just a few of the many Quatre owned that had been brought in case they were needed. They were identical black ninjas, preventing them from fighting over who got what. Suddenly grinning mischievously, Wufei looked at Zechs who grinned back. Simultaneously they turned, yelled their thanks to Quatre, slipped on the helmets, mounted the bikes and took off racing down the road at rapidly increasing speeds.  
Quatre glanced at Trowa worriedly, "Maybe I should have just let them argue."  
"And spoil their fun?"   
"Apparently their not the only ones having fun." He jerked his towards Heero and Duo who were now arguing over how much room Duo needed. "You think I should intervene again?"  
"Nah, it's fun to watch them flirt, besides," He gestured with his hand, "It seems they've managed a compromise.  
Quatre looked at them again in time to see Heero jerk a few suitcases back while moving a few closer, giving Duo a longer but thinner hiding place. "Just in time too, Dorothy will be here soon." They continued to watch until Duo was situated and hidden then walked over to talk to Heero.  
"Everything set?"  
Heero nodded, "When's she expected?"  
Trowa looked away from where he had been staring at the road, "Right about now if one's to judge by Wufei and Zechs' face."  
They all turned and saw a seriously pissed Wufei and Zechs riding in front of a small black limousine, they all heaved a small sigh of relief at the color, apparently Relena's tastes had improved. Heero and Trowa leaned against the car to watch as Quatre stepped forward to greet their guest, wondering how stupid he would have to act this time. "Greetings Dorothy, we are pleased to see you again and," He glanced at his watch, "exactly on time. A moment sooner and you would have had to wait, but as you can see we are done now and ready to move out on your command."  
Dorothy looked around at the different vehicles, "Are all these really necessary? Surely you could share cars."  
Quatre glanced uneasily at Zechs and Wufei, "I'm afraid it's necessary to keep those two apart, they... don't get along well."  
A glance at their scowls and she believed it, "Well, surely you three could ride together, the luggage would fit in the cars trunk no doubt."  
Quatre took a deep breath and looked up to buy some time to think of an answer.  
Trowa, seeing the trouble, stood and walked over, laying a comforting hand on Quatre's shoulder, "I'm afraid Heero's never forgiven him for..." He paused to glance at Quatre's now troubled face, "Well, you know."  
Dorothy nodded, she could see Heero's glare from there, "Very well then, I'm sure Miss Relena will be willing to accommodate your needs. Lets be off, I'm in a hurry to be home."  
"Very well then," He bowed to Dorothy then turned to the others, "Gentlemen, lets move out."  
At this Wufei and Zechs positioned themselves on the sides of Dorothy's limousine and Quatre, Trowa, and Heero got into their appointed vehicles. Heero giving the luggage a few pushes to "make sure it was secure".  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Relena's House  
  
Half a day and one shuttle ride later they arrived at Relena's mansion.  
  
"Well gentlemen, these lady's," Dorothy gestured towards three maids, "Will show you too your rooms. I'm afraid Miss Relena is busy and won't be able to see you until tomorrow, but feel free to call me should you need anything. Good evening."  
Quatre stood and bowed, "Thank you Dorothy for the hospitality and I would like to once again apologize for the trouble at the port. If I had know so many vehicles would cause that much trouble I would have insisted we all ride together."  
"It was nothing, now follow these kind ladies up stairs and I shall see you tomorrow." She bowed a goodbye and left them to find their rooms.   
A thin, mousy maid stepped forward and gestured to Quatre and Trowa; "If the gentlemen will follow me I will take them to their rooms." Smiling they bid goodbye to Heero, Wufei, and Zechs and trailed after the maid.  
After a considerable trek down somewhat confusing halls the maid stopped in front of a large oak door, "Miss Dorothy said the gentlemen were to share a room, this is correct?"  
Quatre smiled at her interest and said that it was, indeed correct, smile growing broader as she blushed and hurried away. "Don't know how we're supposed to ask for anything when they rush away like that."  
"Well, it'll be better for when Duo comes if a maid isn't around to see." Trowa said, opening the door.  
Quatre smile turned mischievous "That won't be a problem," He paused to wind his arms around Trowa's neck, "I told Duo to hide out in Heero's room."  
Trowa closed the door behind them and laced his arms around Quatre's waist, "They're gonna kill you, ya know."  
Quatre leaned, so that their faces were almost touching, "Nah, they get along fine when they're alone."  
"Yeah, but when you're with them they aren't exactly alone are they." He bridged the small distance between them and kissed Quatre softly, effectively cutting off conversation for the bulk of the night.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Wufei and Zechs  
  
A large, robust maid of the type one would expect to see in a country in, sure, but not at Miss Relena's mansion which was full of delicate things those large hands looked to heavy to handle, stepped forward and pointed at Wufei and Zechs, "You two are to follow me, mind ya walk quickly now, I haven't got all day." She turned and began to walk quickly up a set of stairs opposite the ones Quatre and Trowa were led up.  
After a short journey around relatively straight hallways that Wufei was sure had led them in a circle, the maid stopped and gestured heavily at a large, solid oak door much like Quatre and Trowa's.  
Wufei and Zechs looked at each other a moment then turned back to the maid, "We're required to share?" Zechs asked as Wufei interrupted with, "I refuse to share with this thing!"   
The maid looked bored, "Look, there aren't many rooms here fit for living in, and only three are fit for guests. Your couple there got one, ya'll get this one, and that angry boy got the third. So unless your wanting to sleep with the servants I suggest you stop complaining and get in."  
"A house this big only has three rooms fit for company." The skepticism in Wufei's voice was real; the house was huge after all.  
The maid's boredom was turning to annoyance, "This house has 65 rooms, and the servant wing takes up 40 of those. Out of the 25 left, 10 are still under construction from Miss Relena's renovations. Five more are being prepared for renovations and have no furniture. That leaves 10; out of those only three I mentioned are fit for male company.  
"What do you mean, "Fit for male company"?" Zechs asked.  
I mean those other seven are full of pink, frilly, lacey things, so be happy you got what you got and not those." Finished talking she turned and walked heavily away, not very impressed by the new guests manners.  
After making sure the door was shut behind them Zechs turned to Wufei, "I refuse to share a room with this thing?" He said, eyebrows raised, surely I'm not that bad.  
Wufei turned from his survey to face him, "Quatre did tell Dorothy that we hated each other, I assumed we were to carry out the act."  
Zechs shrugged, he had a point, "I wonder why we were roomed together, considering our supposed hatred of each other, wouldn't they have put one of use with Heero?"  
"Relena probably wanted to make sure Heero's room would always be empty so that she can visit him whenever she wants. She always did have that thing for him."  
Zechs' eyes darkened and Wufei feared he had said the wrong thing, telling him that his sister's probably trying to get herself laid may not have been the smartest thing he could have done. The eyes soon brightened again, though and Zechs managed a slight smile, "Heero has my sympathies, Relena's not fun when she doesn't get what she wants."  
"I almost feel sorry for Relena."  
Zechs looked surprised, "Why?"  
"Duo's rooming with Heero, when Relena pays her nightly visit, or visits, he's not going to be at all happy. I wouldn't be surprised he finds a way to get back at her during his spy time."  
Zechs laughed at that, wondering how Relena would explain the jokes Duo would undoubtedly play on her. "Maybe be could convince her that it's Duo's ghost come back for revenge."  
Wufei smiled happily, he could still see pain in those eyes, hiding behind the laughter, but it was less than it had been before and no longer threatened to break out at any moment. Without thinking he reached up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen in Zechs face when he laughed, marveling again at the mans beauty and wishing he understood the emotions just watching the man evoked.  
Zechs froze when he felt Wufei's hand on his face and looked into Wufei's eyes, the warmth he found there surprised him, it was the same warmth he was sure came to his eyes when he watched Wufei, but surely... In question he reached a hand out hesitantly to touch Wufei's face, keeping their eyes locked. In answer Wufei leaned his face into Zechs' hand, the smile that had faded when he felt Zechs stiffen at his touch resurfacing, and let his emotions show clearly in his eyes, no longer trying to hide the emotions he didn't fully understand himself. Still hesitant, as if afraid it was a dream, Zechs drew Wufei closer to him, their bodies almost touching and leaned down, eyes never leaving Wufei's, ready to release him at the first objection. Seeing only the same warmth he closed the distance between them and kissed him, slowly at first then harder as he felt the boy respond, sure now of what he had seen in those eyes. It was the same emotion he had felt since he had first met the boy. He didn't know if it was love, but he did know that it was want and caring and need and that was all that mattered right now. He pulled Wufei closer, molding him to his body as they both quickly became lost in each other.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Duo  
He waited inside the bags until the voices disappeared then began to shift cautiously. When no one raised the alarm at self-moving bags he pushed himself up and looked around. He didn't see any guards but just the same he snuck down the side and hid next to the car Quatre had parked there for that purpose to wait and make sure they weren't simply making rounds. When he saw no one for five minutes he decided it was safe and took off down the lawn scanning the windows for one with the blinds and window open three-quarters of the way. He had just spotted it when he heard barking behind him and the sound of running feet. He didn't have to look back to know what was chasing him. He made it in the window before they caught him and he heaved a sigh of relief, thinking they wouldn't know how to get in the window. He looked up to smile at Heero, but received only a look of horror in return. He had just enough time to turn around before they were on him attacking his leg and his arm, biting almost to the bone. He got one off his arm by slamming it into the wall and knocked the other out with a hard punch. Seeing that Heero had recovered from his shock and was doing fine, Duo decided to let him fight the rest and began the task of closing the window one armed. He had just given it up as impossible when another hand came up to join his and the window slid shut. He looked over and saw Heero standing next to him, considerably worse for wear. Concerned he stepped forward to see if he was okay only to discover just how bad his was leg hurt and collapse in a haze of pain, noting only that his head never hit the floor. When he came too again he was lying on a bed and Heero was kneeling before him with and arm full of medical supplies. At the sight of the bottle of alcohol he wished he had blacked out for longer. He withstood the initial cleaning and binding of his arm and leg without complaint, but when Heero apparently decided that it was fun to cause Duo pain and dumped the whole damn bottle on his leg he was to busy trying to stay conscious to control the whimpers he knew he must be making. Once his hand stopped shaking enough to let him, he took the painkillers Heero offered with relief and soon dozed off. His last thought was that the feel of Heero's hand and that warm, concerned look on his face were better painkillers than any pill, faster too.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Heero (The above scene from his perspective)   
  
"Why the hell does she need guard dogs?!" Heero fumed as he punched the newest attacker in the head. He got no answer from Duo who appeared to be concentrating on closing the window. He swung a kick at the stomach of the last one, then walked over to help, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He couldn't believe Relena would own such viscous beasts, but then again, birds of feather flock together, or so Duo said. He looked worriedly at Duo's arm as he straightened away from the window; it looked more like raw meat than an arm. He stepped forward to help the boy just as Duo did the same. Heero watched in agony, unable to help as Duo gasped in pain and collapsed. He stepped forward quickly, just managing to catch Duo's head before it could hit the ground. His heart twisting at the pain he saw in that face, Heero maneuvered Duo over his good arm and carried him to the bed. After making sure he was comfortable Heero grabbed Duo's knife out of his boot and cut the boy shirt and pants off so he wouldn't have to disturb the wounds. Grimacing at the sight of the bites he ran to the one bag he had brought and pulled out bandages, alcohol, and painkillers. Ignoring his own screaming wounds he walked quickly back to Duo and began to clean out the bites. Duo's arm wasn't as bad as he had feared and would heal fine without stitches as long as it was wrapped and cleaned daily. The leg was another matter, even after it was cleaned it looked more like hamburger than a leg. It would be the perfect place for infection to set in. Grimacing he upended the small bottle of alcohol and let it empty onto the wound, his heart breaking again at the small sounds of pain Duo made. He hated seeing the man in pain; it was ten times worse knowing that he was causing it. When the bottle was empty he wrapped the leg tightly and tied it off. Then reached quickly for the painkillers and a glass of water both of which Duo took after a moment's hesitation. Still worried about him, Heero knelt there despite his screaming leg and stroked Duo's head until the painkillers took affect and he drifted off. Only then did he proceed to clean and bind his own wounds and throw the unconscious dogs out the window, he suspected that the one he had punched was dead, but couldn't be sure. When he finished, he put a note on the door saying he was not to be bothered under any circumstances and climbed into bed next to Duo. Ignoring the fact that they both were all but naked he pulled Duo against his chest and positioned him so that the boys braid face the door. This position had three benefits. The first was that if anyone came in they would assume Heero had simply found a friendly servant. Second, this way he knew Duo wouldn't get up and try to walk on that leg while he was asleep. These were really just excuses he would present to the others later on, it was the third reason, he admitted to himself, that really explained why he held Duo like this, simply because he wanted to.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
The Next Day  
  
The five men stood in a large sitting room waiting for Relena to appear. Late last night they had all met in Heero's room and discussed how best to excuse his wounds, or rather, the others had discussed while he fussed over Duo's wounds. They had finally decided on saying that Heero had gone out to take a walk and been attacked on his way back. That would explain the dead body outside his window as well as his wounds. Apparently he had been right about one being dead.  
"Are you sure you should be walking around Heero, that leg looked pretty bad last night."  
Heero jerked out of his thoughts and turned towards the voice, it was Quatre again. "I'm fine." His voice was sharper than he had meant but he was worried about Duo.  
Any comment Quatre might have made was cut off by Relena's entrance. The whole group stood, mouths agape at what they saw. Relena stood in the doorway dressed in a short tight skirt and tank top with spiked heels. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her lips were painted bright red. She looked, as they all agreed later, like a whore who had made it big. Apparently her mode of dress had changed along with her ideals on peace. That this conversation might prove interesting after all was the thought running through all their heads. Especially when she walked over and kissed Heero. 


End file.
